


Boyfriends

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [6]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst to Fluff, I promised not too much angst, M/M, i lied y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: I don't even know tbh, this was just gonna be angst but that ended up being way too short...
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on writing a Klance soulmate AU (a story, not a oneshot this time) so liek- I dunno if y'all would would to read that or not

Battle raged around them. Lou Ellen was trying her darndest to keep the mist shield up, but it would only hold for so long. Cecil was working his magic, running from onager to onager, making sure that the flames would collide in mid air instead of with Thalia’s tree. 

“Nico!” Will cried through the chaos, trying to reach the son of Hades, who was clearly struggling to even stand, “Nico, you need to go back to camp!” he called over the sound of clashing armor and blades.

Nico was stubborn, just raising his hands up and forcing a few more undead soldiers to join the ranks of Camp Half-Blood. “You’re meant to be helping Cecil, not worrying about me, Will!” he called back, glaring at the ground, trying as hard as he could to force yet another skeletal soldier to earth.

“If you keep this up, you’ll collapse and be killed, Nico. You need to rest! Please!”

Now that Will had mentioned it, Nico did feel a bit woozy. He swayed on his feet with every skeleton that rose and fell, his knees buckling under him as he tried to summon yet another of the undead. 

“Nico.”

Nico’s eyesight was hazy, and he couldn’t hear anything aside from his own harsh breathing. Everything seemed quiet, and he was only minutely aware of Will’s touch.

“Nico, look at me.”

Nico wasn’t able to refuse the demand. Not when it seemed like Will was about to burst into tears. So dark brown bet sky blue as Nico locked eyes with Will, “Why do you care?” he croaked, trying to use the last bit of strength to add more numbers to their ranks, “Just let me die a hero” he pleaded, trying to maneuver out of Will’s arms, “I should’ve died a long time ago, anyways”

Will wasn’t taking his bullshit, “No. You listen here. You’ve done your part. You’re going to live through this damn battle. I care because I love you, goddamnit.” he growled, one hand propping Nico up, the other twisted in his shirt, “Stop trying to kill yourself for no good reason!” 

Eyes wide, Nico gazed up at Will. The glowing blonde male seemed dull and dirty, his clothes stained with grass and dirt and blood. Even so, Nico couldn’t help but find him beautiful in this moment. It wasn’t something he thought about when he leaned up and pressed his lips to Will’s, desperate and hungry and begging for something, any little ray of hope that everything would be okay.

Will was glad to be that ray of hope, holding Nico close as they kissed for the first time in the midst of battle. “Nico-” Will said desperately, pushing matted black hair out of the male’s eyes, “Go back to the big house for me.” he demanded, but he was softer this time, “I promise I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

With some of his energy back, there was no way that Nico was leaving the battle, “No. Let me help you. Please”

Will knew that there was no stopping Nico or forcing him to go lie in a sickbed while the others fought, so he took the opportunity to keep him close and protected. “Fine, but if you get hurt, you’re leaving”

So they compromised, Nico going with Will to distract the enemy while Cecil did his thing. In the end, it was okay. Nico was okay and that was all that mattered to him.

\---

The battle brought many, many wounded to Will’s care. He set bones, stitched up wounds, cleaned up vomit and dished out vials and vials of medicine. Through all his patients, Nico was the one he was most invested in. He was always making him eat, monitoring his sleep habits, making sure he had enough blankets and pillows. He took extra steps to make sure that he could spend time with Nico when the clinic was slow, whether by his bed, or out on a short walk.

They didn’t mention the kiss. 

It was like a giant elephant in the room every time that Will would take Nico’s hand to help steady him, or when Will was the one assigned to help Nico change and accidentally caught sight of the boy shirtless (not a memory he would soon forget, by the way). They still didn’t mention it, though.

Night after night was spent talking and laughing and smiling and just spending time with one another. Will wouldn’t trade it for the world.

He didn’t really know when it started, but Nico and him started kissing again. Still, they didn’t talk about it, preferring to relish in this carefree bliss for a little while longer. 

Every night was spent with Will sneaking to the Hades cabin, pressing Nico against the wall or the bed, and then they would kiss. Hands wandered, but clothes never came off. This would last for hours at a time, and Will would always go back to the Apollo cabin with a bright smile after kissing Nico’s cheek.

One day, that changed. Instead of their usual hello, Will kissed Nico’s forehead and went past him, sitting on the edge of his bed, “Don’t look at me like that, Death Boy, we’ve gotta talk.” Will scolded, leaning over to grab Nico’s hand to pull him towards the bed, “It was gonna happen at some point.”

“What are we.?” 

Nico froze at the question, biting his lip. Friends with benefits? No, that’s not what he wanted them to be. Boyfriends? That would be nice, but it really was wishful thinking.

“What do you want us to be?” Nico tried, hoping that Will would take the question and roll with it, because Nico definitely didn’t know what to do when confronted like this. “Because I’m cool with anything-”

Will stopped him with one word, one word that made nico’s heart swell and feel like it was going to explode, “Boyfriends.”

“Y- You want me to be your boyfriend?”

“Do you not remember what i told you the first time I kissed you?” Will asked, rolling his eyes, “I told you that I love you. That’s not a lie.”

Nico couldn’t help but stare at his hands in his lap, “Oh… Uhm… Yeah. Yes, please.” he mumbled, lowering his head even further in attempts to hide his red cheeks, “I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> The one time I say that I appreciate your comments, you stop commenting-
> 
> I swear you're salty or something.
> 
> Give me requests por favor


End file.
